


Melting

by bellarosa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, New York, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: Timmy's feeling a bit under the weather, but luckily Armie is there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 28
Kudos: 120





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here'a another Charmie one shot. I wrote this one from Armie's POV.  
> I had a lot of free time on my hands, so i decided to write another one. Those of you who know me, know that i'm currently on my internship, and i had a break since friday, and i'm going back to work tomorrow morning at 7 am in ER.  
> I was really touched by all the positive feedback i got from the previous one shot, and not just here, but on tumblr as well. I literally couldn't stop smiling as i was reading all the comments. So, thank you all so much!  
> I hope you'll like this chapter, again, it's just a fantasy, and i will write more if you want me to, especially because i have to many nasty, dirty, kinky, sexy ideas in my head lol. Enjoy it and let me know what you think!

A blast coming at me woke me up suddenly. It made me open my eyes quickly without any warnings. I also jerked my head in a rush that it started pulsing on all sides. I forgot what I dreamt about but whatever it was, it wasn’t good, it almost scared me because of the speed that rushed toward my face. Now I was awake with a headache and still a little hungover from what it felt like sleeping for almost 10 hours. I checked my phone and realized that it was still very early, it was 5 am. I didn’t sleep for 10 hours, I slept for 2, 2 and a half hours, tops. I exhale and roll over to find an empty side of the bed. I frown because he’s not there, he’s not in the same room as me. The spot Is still warm which meant that he woke up recently. Where did he go?

I sit on the bed and yawn. He’s probably in the bathroom, he’ll be back. He always does this; running off to the bathroom In the middle of the night every two hours. I tease him about that, saying that this is how people with predispositions for diabetes start. He’d punch me every single time I say that but it’s not a joke.

The room is still very much warm, it’s dark outside, all the windows are closed, and as much as it was comfy inside the fours walls I managed to sleep only in my pajama bottoms, no shirt.

He’s taking a lot of time in there.

Then I hear a sound. A gut wrenching sound.

“Tim?” Now I sound worried. He’s not answering.

I jump off the bed and go straight to the bathroom. The doors are closed but not locked. I knock.

“Tim?”

Nothing. I knock again.

“Tim? Baby, you okay?”

“Ugh…no…please…” He finally answers, he sounds tortured, almost like his voice is echoing.

“What’s wrong? Can I come in?”

My worst fear is to walk in on him crying. It’s never a good sign to see someone cry, especially so early in the morning.

“Yeah…ugh…”

I open the door to find Tim kneeling in front of the toilette bowl with his head stuck inside of it. My heart aches when I see him like that.

“Oh, Timmy…are you okay?”

He shakes his head. Why do I even ask? Stupid.

I run outside of the bathroom to look for a glass and then rush back in. I fill it up with water and put it next to him on the floor. Then I grab two small towels and wet them. He’s still dressed up but I can imagine he’s sweating like crazy. I kneel behind him and start taking his shirt off, he needs to breathe. First he squirms which is, I’m guessing, from the sensation, and his body is going through hell right now so a hand of an outsider can really freak a person out. After that he doesn’t make a move and simply raises his hands for me to take it off. I grab the wet towel and start dabbing with it all over his back and shoulders and the back of his neck as well. But when I touch him, he’s burning up. He definitely has a fever I think to myself. His hair is warm and sweaty.

“Why didn’t you wake me up when it started?” I ask him and kiss his shoulder.

“I don’t know. It just started and I rushed right over and…oh…here it goes again…”

I immediately lean over him and grab his forehead. He’s throwing up quite a bit, I began fearing he might dehydrate. I couldn’t look at what was he throwing up but it made me really sad that this is happening to him, my poor, sweet boy. He’s coughing and sobbing at the same time, spitting and gagging, oh, it makes me feel sick too.

“Ugh, I think I’m done…” He breathes out after couple of minutes.

“You sure?”

“Yeah…yeah…” He says and spits for the hopeful last time.

I get the other wet towel and wipe his face. He looks like a total mess; his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead, mouth swollen, eyes tearing up, and his breath stinks like hell. I hand him the glass of water while still wiping the skin on his back and his face.

“Oh…thanks…” He murmurs.

“Shut up…”

He takes a drink and makes a face. I know. Even water is disgusting after all of this.

“Everything hurts.” He cries out.

I know for a fact that some people, while throwing up, can experience such trauma and dread. Apparently, he was one of them.

“That’s because you’re running a fever. It’s normal. Drink that up and let’s get you back to bed. It’s good to avoid putting anything in your mouth for about two hours to prevent throwing up again.”

“How do you know all of this?” He asks silently, clearing his throat.

“I have two small kids, Tim, I think that’s clear enough.”

Tim chuckles silently. I don’t know if it’s because he’s tired or because I reminded him that I have two small children who are now at home with their mother and nannies.

I help him get up slowly, I assumed he’s still dizzy and it takes a lot for a person to come to their senses after spilling their guts in the toilette bowl. He put the lid back on and flushed the water, then I helped him sit down as I ran to wet another towel and refresh him a bit. He’s trying to breathe normally but it was a lot to accommodate, he needs time.

“I don’t know why…I don’t know why now or…I don’t know…” He sounded so broken.

“Relax. Don’t think about it one bit. You’re sick, you have a fever, you just threw up, and a lot. I don’t know if we should run to the ER, maybe you’re dehydrated. They can hook you up and give you some fluids.” I said.

“No, no, no, I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I’ll just take something for the pain and it’ll pass in the morning.”

I look around the bathroom and found what I was looking for.

“If you say so. I’m gonna take this washbowl and put it next to your head so when and if you feel like throwing up again, it’ll be right there.” I said.

“Okay.” He nods.

“Maybe it’s something you ate?”

I help him get up, I grab his forearm and watch us take one step at a time.

“Could be. I feel like shit. Every bone hurts, my eyes are burning, my mouth has just been washed with acid. Oh, it’s disgusting. I’m sorry you had to see this.” Poor sweet thing, until the very last sentence.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Why?”

I’m quiet until we leave the bathroom and enter the hallway.

“Let’s get you to bed. You need to rest.” I answer instead.

“No, seriously, why?” He stops and looks at me.

I wanted to punch something so badly.

“Because you sound stupid right now. Thanking me for being there for you, apologizing for wanting to help you. I don’t know when are you gonna get it through your head that…that…I don’t know, Tim. I don’t know how to deal with you when you’re being like this.”

I lean against the wall, he’s standing opposite of me. He’s not well and yet he’s torturing me with this shit again.

“We’ve been together for years now, okay. And yet you’re apologizing for being a human being and having needs and problems. I know you’re not perfect, I know that. Neither am I. You’re sick right now, it’s normal to feel and look like shit, but to act like one…I don’t know where you’re going with this honestly. I love you, why won’t you get that? And I want to be here with you as much as possible. I don’t care if you were to call me up in the middle of the night just to let me know you spilled some milk, or that you wore two different socks or that Pauline’s dog peed inside the apartment, I don’t care about the reason behind your call, just know that I’m always gonna answer. And what about now? If I hadn’t woken up by accident, would you try and hide the fact that you’re not feeling well? For what? To spare me the time and disgusting moments lying next to you and watching over you for the rest of the night, touching your forehead and monitoring your chest movement, because I will do that, I swear, I will. I don’t know what you’re trying to hide from me anymore. That you’re just like everybody else, that you shit on one end and piss on the other one, that you breathe through your nose, that you shower naked?” I exhale at the end and hit my head against the wall.

He's silent, tears forming in his eyes, and then he talks…

“I’m scared I’ll chase you away…”

I instantly remembered what he was talking about.

Last year, when the things were just starting to get more serous with the public eye, he tried to break up with me and wonder off because he didn’t want me to watch him suffer. Then he caught a nasty cold, which could’ve been from all the stress over work and that might have mixed up with walking around in non-winter clothes, that lasted for about a week and in that time period I never left his side.

“You wanna end this? Fine. We’re done. As a couple. But Tim, understand this, even before you became my lover, my partner, you were my friend first, and now I’m staying here by your side, as a friend. When you feel better, we’ll talk about the future and if you’ll still have me as a part of your life.”

He wanted to kick me out and I put my foot down and slammed the door instead.

For the next 6 days I never left his side, I kept feeding him, helping him to go to the bathroom, I was on a phone with his mom and her home doctor about what meds he should take and what should I do to make him feel better. When it was finally over, he curled up to me on the other side of the bed, because that’s where I slept for days, and finally admitted defeat.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. You are my friend first. And my partner second.” Tim said with his morning, raspy voice. And even though I wasn’t asleep I still pretended I was shaken up when he touched me.

“You’re not gonna get rid of me that easy. No matter what happens, I’m always gonna be here by your side, like it or not, that’s how things are.” I said.

“I know…”

“But if you really want me out of your life, for good, then you must have one hell of a reason, because stress, colds and stomach flus are just not working for me. Not after what we’ve done so far and how much of each other we shared.”

He nodded against my chest and I could see just by the way he was moving his eyes that he indeed remembered what we’ve done and how much we shared.

“I don’t, I don’t want you out. Never. Never, Armie. I hate when I feel like this, I’m a helpless idiot.” He said looking up at me.

“You’re just a drama queen. And I’m still here.”

He smiled, for the first time in days, he genuinely smiled, and it was the first morning in a week that didn’t start with a fight. He’d usually sleep throughout the entire day or wake up cranky. This morning was special, he was better and I knew that we’re soon gonna go back to how we were.

“Good. Because I’ll need a hand. I need a shower. A proper one. Not with wash cloths and wet wipes.”

“What are you hinting on, kid?” I asked smiling down at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

“Just shut up and undress me.”

“You tried that once, it didn’t work. Tough love kid, I’m still here, and like back then, you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not. Now walk.” I said and push him to go into the bedroom.

“I’m sorry…”

“No, I don’t want to hear it. You need to rest. We’ll talk about it when you feel better…or never.”

He stood at the door and I was on my way to put the washbowl next to his side of the bed.

“Fine! I’m scared this will never end and you’ll give up on us and go back home and leave me here all alone…” He’s all red in the face and a tear just fell down his beautiful face. It’s bad enough his body is putting him through hell, and now his heart, his mind?

“Tim…”

“Armie, I’m just…maybe…sometimes, things aren’t so difficult when I’m not here, and when you don’t have to run after me and watch my every move. Maybe life’s different and easier on the other side of the country. On the west coast.” He chose his words carefully, I can see that. But there’s still bullshit coming out of his mouth. And I can’t blame the kid. He has every right to feel the way he does, but he’s missing the big picture here and I think I deserve more credit than he’s willing to give it to me.

“You wanna know what life on the west coast looks like? Here’s a picture kid: it’s not good, and it’s not easy. There’s a lot of screaming and crying, things are flying across the room from one end to the other. There are two different houses, two different sets of rules when it comes to kids, there’s a very small closet on one side. And quite frankly, I’m tired of it. I’ve been tired for years. I’ve only realized what hell looks like when I met you. Because meeting you was like…peace, there was peace in my life for the first time in a long while and I’ve been drowning in it ever since and I love every second of it. And comparing that to this was…night and day. Until I’ve met you I don’t think I was breathing properly.”

Timmy calmed down and wiped his face. He came closer to me and took my hands in his. Even his palms were burning up.

“I just destroyed your peace…” He breathed out, smiling.

“No. You didn’t. Because I’d rather stay here, by your side, watching you spill your guts out on both ends, not sleeping or thinking straight than to spend another day underneath the roof of the perfect look-a-like west coast home.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Tim blushed. Fuck, I love him! After years of being together, he still managed to blush because of me. It made me feel special, and maybe even I blushed a little.

“You love me so much Armie…” He said and smashed his head against my chest. Our naked torsos were touching.

“I do.” I said embracing him closer to me. He’s burning.

”I love you too.” He said.

“I know.”

We’re silent for a while. It was very intense, so early in the morning, it was dark inside the room, barely any lighting coming from the outside, I could hear cars passing by which was something that both excited me and annoyed me, Tim got used to it because he lives here and there was nothing new that could surprise him anymore.

“I think it’s time you cut your hair.” I said and kissed his head.

“What? Why?” He looked up at me with such fear in his eyes.

“It’s getting harder for you to understand some things because of how thick it is.”

He scoffed with a smile. I know how attached he is to his hair, it’s the craziest thing, it’s one thing not to like a cut but a completely other thing to cry after every inch that ended up on the floor. When they made him the infamous bowl cut, he called me up, he was being hysterical, even he admitted that. He talked about escaping in the middle of the night and giving up and all…But I changed his mind, I calmed him down as much as I could over the phone. Eventually everything settled down. Tim said that one of the reasons why he was being so dramatic over his hair is because he knew how much I loved those curls. And he was right. I do love them. They’re like nothing I’ve ever touched in my life. Now that his hair grew back to the length that he loved, he began wearing hair ties and head bands, and still, he said he’d rather keep his hair long and remove it second after second than to go back to the cut.

“Oh fuck you...”

I smile and lean in to kiss him. I missed him, I haven’t felt his lips in hours.

“Don’t please…my breath stinks and you might catch whatever this is…” He pulled back and covered up his mouth.

“Your breath _is_ awful and I won’t catch anything. And if I do, it’s just another excuse for not leaving the apartment.”

We broke the embrace.

“Maybe I should go and brush my teeth.” He said looking at me already on his way to the bathroom.

“Maybe not too fast. You might trigger a gag reflex.”

He turns around to look at me.

“Oh please, I’m used to it next to you.” He smirks.

“You little shit.”

He went back to the bathroom and as soon as I heard him brush his teeth, I felt relieved. Don’t know why, just felt good to hear him do something. I opened his closet to look for his clothes; I gather his boxers, socks, a shirt, long sleeved pajama bottoms and top. He needs to change everything, he’s sweaty and dirty and If there’s one thing that Timmy doesn’t like and that is going to bed unwashed and dirty. Only on special occasions, when I’m here, and when we dance on the bed for hours, only then he is too exhausted to shower and he just dozes off.

I sat on the bed and started flipping through my phone. I wanted to search something on Google to see what it would be best for us to do about this situation. But even before I began typing, Tim pops out of the bathroom and is now standing between my legs. He looked emotional, drained, tired, swollen…Tim gently grabs the back of my head and pushes my face towards his tummy. He’s still very warm, and plus now he’s shivering and tickling with his teeth. He’s so hot and yet he, himself, is cold. I hug him around his waist, inhale his intoxicating morning scent and caress his exposed skin. God, help me, the things I wanted to do to this person when he was feeling at his worst…

Without a word, Timmy takes a step back and pushes me back onto the bed. I fall with such force, which is strange because he didn’t push me that hard. He then climbs on top of me and straddles my waist. Tim shoves his face in the crook of my neck and the holy silence starts playing among us. I wrap my arms around him and continue caressing his back; so soft and warm.

He doesn’t know that there’s heat evaporating from his tiny body, I felt as though I was gonna suffocate because of him. If he falls asleep I’m gonna get mad. He can’t sleep like this, half naked and dirty, and not underneath the covers where it’s warm and cozy.

“I just realized something.” Tim speaks softly against my neck.

“What?” I nuzzle into his curls, they’re so long now.

“I’m gonna be like this for days, and you’re leaving soon.”

He was right. I was.

“I don’t care. I’m not leaving until you get better.”

“You won’t?” He gets out of the crook of my neck.

“I won’t. I can’t leave such a drama queen behind me.”

He scoffed through a smile.

“Besides…” I remove curls from his face and stuck it behind his ear so I could stare into his eyes. “You can always get me sick and keep me here.”

We giggle and laugh afterwards.

“Then that’s what we’re gonna do now.” Tim stiffens, he’s serious.

“Wha-at?” I’m close to burst out laughing.

Tim, somehow, grabs both of my wrists and pins me down. I can sense how weak he is but if this makes him happy, then so be it. He then dives right into kissing and sucking my jaw, letting out those sweet moans that made me twitch in my boxers without even being hard.

“Tim, you can’t…you’re not in your element…you will hurt yourself.”

He comes back up to look at me and said :“Probably, but strangely, I feel so turned on right now. Can’t you feel it?”

He pushed down onto my crotch and continued to wreck my neck instead.

Oh, I could feel him. But the last thing I wanted was to take him right now. I wasn’t in the mood and he wasn’t feeling well, although he says otherwise.

If there was one thing Tim knew how to do with his eyes closed it was to find my sweet spot anywhere inside and outside of my body. So, when he eventually found the one on my neck that made me squirm and moan, I released myself from his grip and flipped us over. He was laughing the entire time, probably feeling really proud that he’s going to get what he wants. I reverse the roles completely and grab his wrists and pin them next to his head. Tim arches his back with a smile.

I dig my teeth into his neck and start kissing and licking the trail from his neck down to his hips, until I noticed that he went totally limp in my grip.

I look up to find him already falling into sleep. I let go of his hands and he doesn’t move one bit. He fell asleep, finally.

“Tim?” I whisper.

Nothing. Good. Now we can both rest.

I get off of him and grab the pile of clothes I picked for him. I need to dress him up, this is going to be a challenge.

Barely a second after I moved away from him, he turned on his side and grabbed the cover and pulled it over himself. He’s cold.

“Tim…I need to dress you, come on…” I shake his thighs and he finally opened his eyes in a rush.

“No, ah…why did you stop?” He looked around in sheer panic.

“Because you fell asleep.”

“I didn’t…I was just…” He continues…

“Tim, you’ve been lying like that for 20 minutes. You were sleeping.” I lied to him about the time.

“Shit, really?”

I nodded.

“We should just go back to sleep.” He said.

I help him get up and hand him the pile of clothes to put on.

“Change everything. If you need any help, just let me know.”

“Yes, sir.”

I sat back onto the bed and watch him undress completely. Soon enough, he’s naked in front of me and I need to contain myself not to tackle him down and wreck him more than his body is already putting him through.

He puts the shirt on and boxers, socks and pajama, bottoms and top. Soon, after that he’s back into bed, underneath the covers, and I found another one and top it to make him feel warm. He’ll sweat faster and the fever will go away.

I jump in after him, and immediately, he nuzzles against my chest again. He’s radiating from heath.

“How are you feeling?”

“Awful.” He breathed out.

“Are you feeling sick?”

“No. Not anymore. I guess that part’s done.”

“Try to sleep. I promise you’ll feel a lot better in the morning.” I said and kissed his warm forehead.

“Whether I feel the same, worse or better, I’m still gonna make you bone me as soon as you wake up.”

I can’t say that I’m thrilled about it, or that I hate the idea, it would be a total shame to break the routine of having morning sex.

“Well…that…sounds like a…plan? Good night, Tim.”

“It is a plan and it will come to life. Good night, Armie, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

But I couldn’t sleep. I was watching over him, touching his forehead every five minutes, wiping the sweat off of his face, I’d feel him up to see if the clothes were getting wet, and if so, then I’d have to wake him up again and make him change into something dry. I’d flip through my phone, I’d get up and go to the bathroom, I even grabbed something to eat in the kitchen, but all in all, I couldn’t sleep. He was my number one priority. I’d sleep for couple of minutes with my hand still supporting my head and as soon as it would start falling, I’d wake up. Tim didn’t move all night, he stayed on his side, next to me, not a single move. At one point I had to check if he was even alive.

The Sun came up, it was probably around 9 am and that’s when I dozed off finally, I couldn’t take it anymore, he’ll wake me up if there was a problem about to appear.

But the problem never appeared, only Tim in his natural habitat, trying to fulfil his promise. As soon as I opened my eyes just a bit and yawned, I was trapped. It was too early for me to realize what was going on, but I felt his naked body on top of mine underneath the covers. He straddled my hips again and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

“Good morning handsome…” He said and kissed the skin.

“Morning? What time is it?” I ask, embracing him again and kissed him behind the ear.

“Noon, or something…”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. I’m still warm but I’m not tired.” He gets out and stares at me. Our lips are so close now.

“You sure?”

“I am…whatever you did, it helped me.” He smiled and caressed my chin with his nose.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You were there for me. Watching my back, holding my head, cleaning me, dressing me up, talking to me, you were…there for me.”

We smile genuinely at each other. He knows I’ll always be there for him. Then he kisses me and I kiss him back, not giving a fuck if he gets me sick or anything.

“I believe you deserve an award for that, don’t you think?”

Without even letting me say anything he just lets his lips travel south of my neck.

“Take off your clothes, Armie…”

He doesn’t have to tell me twice. He straddles my stomach now as I lift my hips and take what was left of my clothes off and throw them across the room. I loved the fact that he kept pulling the covers on us, it was very intense.

Timmy reaches out and pulls a bottle of lube from the right drawer, right next to my head. I open the bottle and pour some liquid on my fingers and put them right back underneath the covers to find his hole.

“Oh! Cold, cold! Fuck…” He gasps and laughs about it at the same time.

“Sorry…” I giggle at his reaction.

Soon enough, one of my fingers is breaching him and after that, the second one joins the party. He’s silent and still, he’s taking away the pain in his head with his eyes closed. I watch him as this person on top of me goes through emotional roller coaster, trying to replace pain with pleasure. He’s so beautiful, how did I get this lucky? Timmy bites his lips and breathes deeply, blowing the air in my face. He’s so close to me, I can feel his heart beating on top of me.

“Good?” I ask him and kiss his chin.

“Gimme a second…” He breathes out.

“Anything you need…”

I move the fingers slowly, in and out, carefully so I don’t mess anything up. His body went through hell barely a few hours ago. He needs time. I feel him growing hard on my chest and at the same time, for the same reason, I grew hard just from thinking about him and watching his facial expressions change and from fingering this tiny human being on top of me.

“Okay…I’m ready…” He said and opened his eyes.

“You sure? Maybe a couple of…”

“No. I need you now Armie…” That little shit moans against my lips.

I take the fingers out and pour more lube on my entire palm. He’s watching me the entire time and moves a bit upward to make it easy for me to enter him.

I slick my hard cock and line it up against his hole.

Tim’s staring at me, all puffy and beautiful, and I stare back at him when I finally push the head in. He shivers a bit and swallows a lot of air. He’s still staring at me as I keep pushing inside of him. For a moment he stays still and then closes his eyes and frowns with stiff mouth. I don’t plan on stopping until I’m fully inside of him. Even after almost two years of sleeping together, he’s still in a pain for a small amount of time when we do it.

Finally, when I’m fully inside, I grab his waist with both of my hands and patiently wait for the signal.

Nothing’s happening for couple of minutes. His eyes are still closed and he’s still trying to control his breathing.

Once he opened his eyes, he nods at me with swollen lips. This kid is going to kill me.

Timmy goes back in and nuzzles against my neck and I take a chance and wrap his body with both of my arms as I start pushing inside of him. On the first few thrusts he doesn’t say a single word or even makes a sound, he’s just breathing against my neck.

The covers never went down.

I push again and again, few more times, slowly and with care until he finally lets out a moan.

Then he continues to moan from that point on until the very end.

I moan back right after him. Tim shows up and kisses me, he continues to kiss me as I thrust again and again and again.

I tried going slow and gently, tried not to rush or push hard inside of him, so as though I don’t hurt him or make him take more than his sick body was willing to receive.

It was such a perfect morning; Tim’s naked on top of me, riding me, moaning against my neck while still feeling warm and looking all swollen…I couldn’t have asked for a better start of the day. I’m so happy I can’t contain my smile when he began gasping after I brushed against his prostate, and I do that over and over again.

“Armie…I…oh, Armie…” He’s staring at me when he moaned my name out.

“Tim…”

“I’m gonna come Armie…so close…” He breathes out and immediately grabs his hard cock and starts stroking himself until white, sticky fluid stars painting my chest.

The sight makes me lose it completely as I start emptying myself inside of him.

“Oh! Fuck!” His eyes roll at the back of his head when he felt his insides were being filled with my semen.

Eventually, I pull out and he collapses on top of me, getting all of his juices all over his skin.

Some time passes and we’re still lying like that, covered up, drained and satisfied.

I remove the curls from his eyes and kiss him. He’s smiling at me. There it was; that face he makes it that can be read off as he had just had sex, or was that just his natural glow.

“I’m hungry.” He whines.

I chuckle.

“Wanna order something in for breakfast?” I ask, already looking for my phone.

“Or lunch?”

“Or both?”

He nods and I kiss him.

But we don’t get up for the next hour or so, and when we finally did, it was indeed time for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.


End file.
